Dirty Little Secret
by Jodie Antonia
Summary: Just one of the many complications when meeting in secret. Wrote this a long time ago like years ago but just finished it. Just a little one shot.


Dirty little secret

Hermione walked down the aisle trying to avoid being seen. She turned away when she saw Lavender and doubled back on herself to avoid the gossip girl. Turning the last corner to her destination she realised how silly she was being, how jumpy she had been all day. Poor Ron had offered to study with her and she had almost bit the blushing boys head clean off. She had snuck through the school and now avoided all human interaction at all costs. But now she lay her bag on the table and let out an adorable sigh.

"Are you okay Hermione?"

Hermione visible jumped when the voice came from nowhere. She turned and smiled at the awkward looking boy smiling timidly huddled by the bookshelf.

"Neville! You frightened me half to death."

Neville looked nervous and stuttered out, "I'm sorry Her-Hermione, I didn't mean to scare you. I'll go."

He turned to leave and although Hermione felt bad and wanted to call him back but she knew she couldn't as she could see a figure waiting in the shadows, waiting for her. Just the thought of him hiding there gave her thoughts that she knew she shouldn't be thinking. In fact the butterflies she'd been trying to hold down now fluttered freely within her stomach and she felt her heart pick up.

Slowly he walked from the shadows with a knowing smirk on his face. He looked around slowly – looking for witnesses. When he found none, he looked back at Hermione taking in her beauty with a sexy bite of his lip. While neither of them quite remembers how, they now found themselves wrapped in each other's arms within seconds. Draco's hands rested lazily on her hips and her arms were wrapped around his head pulling his mouth. Closer. Inch by Inch.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She whispered with a flirtatious smile, her lips brushing his as she spoke. He kissed her passionately silencing anything else she had to say. She kissed him back with just as much fire and soon they had to break away before they couldn't stop themselves. Hermione lay her head against his shoulder in defeat with a heavenly sigh.

"No," he replied, "We shouldn't" he lent down to her ear and added, "But we've already done it so what's one more kiss?" He then chuckled deeply and it vibrated throughout his body and then into her. It set her alight. She gave a small laugh. They both knew it wouldn't be just one more time. He kissed her forehead and her eyes widened slightly in surprise; Draco Malfoy being affectionate?

She smiled up at him searching her eyes. Hermione was uncertain of herself, of him, of their whole relationship. They weren't dating as he hadn't asked her. And they snuck around. So no he wasn't her boyfriend. But it always felt more than a few kisses. But she wondered if she was reading too much into it, wondered was purely physical with him? The way he acted sometimes implied more but then other times he seemed to be a teenaged boy like now,

"What do you say we take this to the come and go room?" he asked running his hand down her leg.

"No Draco I will not go to the room of requirement with you." She laughed it off.

Draco had an adorable pout when he asked, "Why not" in a whiny voice.

"Because…I'm not one of your sluts. A kiss is all you're getting Mr." she poked him in the chest.

He grabbed her finger and kissed the tip, "Okay."

There it was again the action that makes Hermione think some part of him wanted her in more than a physical way. She was a taken back,

"Okay?" she asked.

Draco let out a small chuckle and said calmly, "Okay."

So although he made the comment implying he wanted to get into her pants he didn't push it so maybe he was just …joking?

"What?" he asked, returning her strange look.

She flustered for a second, "Erm, nothing, come on…" she pulled his robes as she walked towards the nearby table. She then moved to sit down and instantly missed the warmth his body gave her. Once she sat down, she pulled out some books from her bag and spread them on the desk; she then pulled out a note book and a pen. Any time they met in public they did so in such a way that if anyone saw them they had a cover. Today's pretence was a project.

Draco threw himself into the chair next to her laughing to himself.

"What?" she asked amused, copying his previous words.

"I just think it's funny how you insist on using such muggle equipment, pens and paper?...instead of the real writing equipment" He chuckled again watching her cheeks turn crimson as she looked away playing with the blue biro pen. "It's cute." He amended in a whisper laying his hand over hers.

She looked at him sideways with an amused look on her face but held her tongue when she saw the expression on his face change in an instant. He whipped his hand away just as quickly. An evil scowl now marked his precious features and his eyes were now trained slightly above her head. Looking to someone else.

"I mean. I can't believe Professor Babbling put us together. Us. Together. Wait till my father hears!"

Realising what was happening Hermione responded with, "Well, it's not like I'm delighted to be stuck with you either!" she let out an exaggerated sigh and turned back to her work trying to glimpse who the intruder was without them knowing.

"Oh look. It's the rest of the dream team. Can my day get any better? Please someone kill me." He said sarcastically.

Hermione turned to look at her fellow Gryffindor's and saw Ron and Harry walking towards them with Neville towing behind. They all looked angry but it was Ron who stormed forward.

"What the hell are you playing at Malfoy? Leave Mione alone." He said heatedly looking down and Draco.

"Or. What. Weasley?" he said dangerously, Hermione being the only one to notice the hint of amusement in his voice. He stood up revealing that he was actually a few inches taller than Ron and more than a foot taller than Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the boys antics and tried to stop it, "Ron. What are you doing?" she hissed looking around to make sure they didn't make a scene, lest Madam Pince kick them out.

"Saving you from this snake." He replied not looking at her.

Draco sighed as if bored and said in a patronising voice, "Well Weasley, we have homework together. Teachers orders. So run along with your little posse won't you?" it was clear this wasn't actually a question.

Ron stepped forward threateningly and both Hermione and Harry jumped to stop anything that was about to transpire. Harry pulled on Ron's arm at the same instance that Hermione moved forward an inch forward and to the side as if to protect Draco. And although it went unnoticed by the Gryffindor males, the Slytherin prince certainly noticed.

As Harry and Neville whispered to calm Ron down Draco took a small step forward. A step so small no one noticed but Hermione whose back was now completely rested against Draco's chest. She gasped silently and her eyes widened, she felt his chuckle vibrate threw her body and she felt wisps of breath on her ear. He was teasing her with the boy's right there. She tried to move forward but she was currently stuck between the table and his body.

The convocation between the other three seemed to be coming to an end and Harry was turning to them and so Draco casually moved to the side and acted like he was flicking through some of Hermione's notes.

Harry stepped to the table and said, "Well we have homework too, so you won't mind us joining you?"

It was perfectly clear from the look on Draco's face that he did mind but he didn't say so. His eyes flew to Hermione's in panic. Although it looked like they were working they didn't actually have any work they could do.

"That would just distract us. We really need to get this done. I'll see you at-"

Ron sat down, "You must be mad if you think we'd leave you alone with him."

Harry and Neville followed suit and they all started pulling books, quills and parchment from their bags and banging them on the table.

Hermione quickly turned the text book to the last thing they were studying and highlighted one of the example questions throwing a meaningful look at Draco.

He just leaned back in his seat letting one hand fall to the desk and the other into his lap. He looked as relaxed as ever. There was a long pause where everyone looked at each other in an uncomfortable way and then back down at their work. Hermione grabbed a pen and started jotting notes down. If anyone looked at them it didn't make much sense but at least it looked like she was working.

A smirk landed its way onto Draco's face once again. And within two seconds Hermione found out why and gasped. Draco's hand had found its way onto Hermione's thigh and he was tickling her in a very sensual way.

"What?" Ron said jumping in her straight away.

Hermione cleared her throat and replied, "Nothing I just had a realisation that's all."

Well This was going to be a looooong day.


End file.
